Switched
by shekea
Summary: Lucy and Natsu never get along. and one day, Lucy was forced to tutor Natsu. during the process, Lucy and Natsu will learn to respect each others life and will eventually fall in love. little did they know the nightmare waiting for them behind the curtains!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy shut the window to bring down all the noises and focus on her studies. However, she could still hear the loud music through her bedroom window. The Blondie cringed at the mere thought of the person who was making these loud noises. she held a book in her left hand and used her right hand to wipe out the sweat pouring from her forehead. she was legitimately tired. Although she never really got to know him, she could tell from his behavior that he's a total div. _just who would dye his hair fucking pink?_ she asked mockingly. Lucy tightened her fists as she approached her window and opened it. As the noise became louder, Lucy used her hands to cover her ears.

 _That's it I've had it._

"NATSU ANNOYING-NEEL! KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO STUDY!" Lucy yelled at her irresponsible neighbor.

"sorry ma'am, can't hear ya" the pink-haired guy shouted back at his huge turn off, yes.

"I CAN'T STUDY!" she shouted angrily. Natsu ignored her and pretended like he didn't hear anything.

"damn you." Lucy murmured to herself. she closed her window and headed to bed.

 _Stupid Natsu._ She thought as she covered her head with her pillow and tried to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lucy walked to school with her Girl friends. Now, Let us do a little introduction:

"Erza are you okay?" asked the blunette worriedly. "you look weird."

First, we have **Levy McGarden** which is basically a book worm and potentially the one Lucy finds relatable the most.

"nothing.. I'm just a little tired." Answered the redhead hoping her answer was convincing.

Then, we have **Erza scarlet** which is the leader of the student council team and her girl squad. Also the strongest, most horrifying girl at school.

"Juvia thinks you need to rest up a bit."

Third of all, we have **Juvia Lockser** which is a tad pushy and tries to hook up Lucy with anyone cause she's under the impression that the Blondie has a crush on Gray. And also enjoys speaking in the third-person.

"Erza-san, if you're not feeling well, we shall walk you back home."

And last but not least, there's **Wendy Marvel** which is a few years younger than her friends.

"I-l c-can't," stuttered the redhead. "I'm the president i have to attend the meeting today."

"would you like to get some coffee?" Levy suggested.

"y-yeah, that's a good idea"

"alright, I'll wait for You girls here," Lucy said. She grabbed her bag and put it on a bench.

"but what about you?" Levy asked.

"nah, i've already had my coffee this morning"

"alight then, brb"

with that being said, they left her. Lucy sat on the bench and opened a book to read, But from-not-so-far-away she could see a car approaching and before she could move, the car splashed the puddle all over Lucy. She knew who did it very well. She was angered. She's sick of Natsu's dumb pranks. Lucy cursed the pinkie under her breath. She looked at her clothes then became angrier. Saying she was wet was an understatement. Her clothes were covered with dirt, _How am i going to school like this?_ Lucy thought to herself but later flipped her hair and gave a "hmph".

All in all. Lucy's family was fancy. She learned etiquette. She was taught to have manners. But Natsu on the other hand was a slob in her opinion. And she's convinced that all the girls that ask him out are just trying to get to his wallet. Natsu was focused on his reputation more than his grades. he didn't care about his education to begin with. School is an amusement park for him.

"oh my, what happened?" Levy yelled worriedly.

"Lucy's wet!" Juvia stated in shock.

"that stupid pinkie splashed water all over me!" Lucy whined.

"Who? Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"alright that guy is done for sure!"

"hey! uh.. what happened to you Lucy?" Erza asked.

"oh no..."

* * *

"NAAAAATSU!" erza's yelling echoed through the hallways. Gasps were filling the classroom.

"w-what did I do?!" Natsu panicked.

"Bro, you are so dead." Jellal retorted.

"Coming from the blunette who gets whipped from her on daily basis."

"Maybe if you blue on some pants, l'll take you seriously, Gray" (A/N: pun intended.)

"WHERE IS NAAAAATSU!"

"oh no!"

"You splashed water all over Lucy?!"

"Jellal do something!" Gray panicked.

"oh come on, be reasonable"

"man up, and do something before it's too late!" Natsu yelled.

"Why me? actually why don't _you_ man up and do something?"

"Because she's your girl." Gray answered in fear. Jellal sighed.

People started gathering around their classmates yelling the word 'fight'.

"on a second thought, I'll attempt to stop her. No promises. I'm not sure if come back, but I'll go ahead and try to show her that _l_ am the one in charge."

Gray lowered his head and crossed his fingers. "pray for Jellal, Natsu."

"actually, you're SUPPOSED TO BE PRAYING FOR ME! SHE IS AFTER ME!"

Jellal walked forward and raised his head to face his girlfriend. As soon as he saw Erza's expression his confidence was replaced by fear.

"I retreat." He said as he turned around not daring to look back.

"oh come on, man!" Natsu shouted with anger.

"...fine!" he yelled. Jellal turned around without hesitation and looked at his girlfriend. "Erza, boo, you know it'd be nice if you-"

He was interrupted with a punch from the redhead.

"um... Erza that was Jellal, not Natsu.." Levy commented.

"what are you- wait, WHAT?" Erza yelled in shock as realization hit her.

"Rest In Peace Jellal" Gray prayed.

"he was a loyal buddy, indeed." Natsu said.

Erza rushed to her boyfriend "I'm sincerely sorry, Jellal. It's my fault that you're suffering right now, Someone... anyone punch me for my inconvenience!"

"what a champ, he put his life on the line to protect us!"

"dude, I don't know who's playing the guy in their relationship anymore." Gajeel commented mockingly.

"out of our way!" yelled some cheerleaders coming from the crowd. Four girls reached to Natsu and the others, it was the popular girls.

"it's you, isn't it? You fugly slut! you are using the president because she is friends with you. Actually, I was in the car with Natsu and l asked him to splash water all over that pathetic ass of yours," A white haired lady yelled at Lucy. Lisana strauss. The bitchiest spoiled girl at school who likes to brag about her dad's achievements, she has a sister and a brother. But they hate her because of her attitude.

Erza got up and walked to Lisana, "so it was you. You made my friend and boyfriend suffer!"

"i'm sorry, does your butt share the same color as your hair? cause you're butthurt over the fact that I splashed water all over that dumb friend of yours and you went as far as to hit one of the innocent students for pay back. Some president you turned out to be. Also you are in fact the reason why Jellal's suffering."

"I'm sorry is your IQ as low as your roasting skills? cause you always fail to realize that you're nothing more than some egotistical whiny little skank. or is it that you've grown old and incapable of thinking straight?" Lucy joined.

"what? I'm a teenager!"

"your hair says otherwise" Levy commented.

"Oh excuse me-"

"alright you're excused. Later then." Levy replied, "let's go girls." Levy, Lucy and Erza headed out of the crowd.

"this- this isn't over yet!" Yelled ultear. Yes, she's one of the mean girls as well as Meredy, and Jenny.

"Let them go. This is only the beginning, They will regret picking a fight with us."

"but what will you do?" Meredy asked.

"Oh i know what i'm gonna do." Lisana smirked evilly.

* * *

Class went by, and Lucy's pretty sure she heard giggles and jokes going around whenever she spoke which made her extremely pissed off and uncomfortable. She knew she looked terrible. She knew that her clothes were dirty. But what can she do? At that point, all she wanted was that day to be over. She couldn't bear the bullies she was getting from the 'popular's and from the others who are basically wannabes and their life long dream is to fit in with the 'popular's. Yes, that's popularity for you. You get everyone who thinks you're cool along your side. And at that point a fight becomes one-sided which is unfair. And eventually it'll be like a trend to make fun of you.

Lucy didn't care that much though. She already had her small group of friends. At one point she was invited to join the 'popular's but he rejected their request because she doesn't wanna act like the spoiled bitches they are. And ever since that everyone looked at her up and down.

Class was finally over. Lucy packed her books and headed back to her locker. She could feel all the dirty stares she was getting. And yet, she didn't care. Lucy was very confident and she knew that she was perfect the way she is and that she doesn't have to change to be accepted and to 'fit in'. Lucy wasn't very sociable. She liked to stay in her little corner all alone. But Lisana would turn all the attention on her, simply because she rejected her stupid request.

Lucy reached her locker and found a few sticky notes. It happens a lot. People would stick notes where they would write something like 'loser' or 'nerd' or 'geek' on her locker. But she didn't really care. She didn't even bother moving them from her locker cause she knew they were going to make more and more. As she opened her locker and placed her books back in, the following words came out of the speakers:

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, report to the student council meeting room, ASAP. I repeat, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, report to the student council meeting room. Now!"

"Uh..?" Lucy murmured to herself.

She could feel that people were glaring at her like she's some kind of a criminal. Some were happy that she may get punished and some were jealous that she's going to be with Natsu. Lucy ignored all the dark aura around her and decided to proceed. She wasn't worried cause she knew she hasn't done anything wrong. She confidently walked through the hallways and headed to the room to attend her appointment.

* * *

"Natsu!~" yelled Lisana as she approached Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yo." Natsu greeted as he put his hands on her hips.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"Should i?"

"Cause i'm home alone... and you know we could-" she was then interrupted by Mira's voice coming out of the speakers.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, report to the student council meeting room, ASAP. I repeat, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, report to the student council meeting room. Now!"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. But i know for a fact that if Lucy has to with it, then it can't be good." Natsu said as he let go off her. "I don't know what this is all about but let's get this over with."

* * *

~at the student council meeting room~

"Give me back my cake, Jellal!" Erza yelled as she jumped up hoping to reach her lunch which mind you, was held by Jellal, high up in the air.

"No, if you don't get over your addiction to cake, you'll be fat." (A/N: fuck you, Jellal. Who gives a shit about fucking calories when it comes to cake?) "Besides, you're a shorty. You can have it when you grow taller."

"W-what? I'm the tallest girl in class!"

"And yet, you're shorter than me." Jellal retorted. "Plus i won't let you screw up your perfect body shape as long as i'm here with you."

Erza's face flushed red. She elbowed Jellal lightly, sending him to the corner of the room. _Lightly._ Fucking Erza Scarlet we're speaking of, here. Erza cupped her red cheeks and spoke up shyly. "Ah... stop it Jellal! You're making me blush!"

"A-And i wi-ish i-i w-wasn't..." he he stuttered as he lost consciousness.

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in." Erza shouted.

The door opened revealing the two students. Erza helped Jellal stand up and looked at the two students standing in front of her. Erza and Jellal took their seats then gestured Natsu and Lucy to their seats.

"the room's empty, where's the other members?" Lucy asked.

"they have work to do." Erza answered.

"okay… so what's this all about?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I'm afraid you'll have to tutor Natsu." jellal answered.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

yelled Natsu and Lucy in unison.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. It may seem a little boring now but it'll get interesting later, I promise. If you enjoyed it review please! Also tell me if you think it's trash I don't mind. :D before i go just a side note: Lisana and Natsu are not dating, he's a playboy that's all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**previously:**

 _Lucy and Natsu were reported to student council meeting room and were utterly shocked from hearing the supposedly 'bad' news._

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia, I'm afraid you'll have to tutor Natsu." jellal answered.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

"No, no, no this must be a joke."

"Yeah i can't tutor him!"

"No, no. You see, Natsu is failing English. If we don't get him a tutor he'll have to repeat the year all over again." Jellal informed.

"Like i give a damn! Find him another tutor!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"Yeah, we're nothing more than just presidents. There's nothing we can possibly do. After all, it's all miss charles's orders. We're just informing you guys cause she's having a meeting at the moment." Erza stated.

"Also, your tutoring sessions starts today so you better be prepared."

"How about no?" Lucy asked sarcastically. Albeit she was dead serious.

Erza's smile was replaced by a horrific frown. "I'm counting on you."

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison.

Lucy took one last glance at Natsu and then spoke "we'll meet at your house after school. I'm not into playboys so you better not try anything funny while we're there."

Lucy stated as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room without looking back.

She hated Natsu. If She couldn't stand him as a neighbor, how was she supposed to work with this guy?! It was a nightmare. She's gonna have to study with this dumbass for the rest of the year. And not only that, but she also knew she had to endure the consequences of spending those two or three hours with the high and mighty Natsu on daily basis. Her school life was already messed up and he was making it even worse! And why her out of all people?

Natsu on the other hand didn't really care. Yes he finds it super annoying when she whines but it's just two or three hours per day. How bad could it be?

He walked with his hands in his pocket through the hallways. He had a blank expression. He wasn't looking forward to those sessions yet he was looking forward to staring at Lucy's boobs. Boy, she was curvy. Even Lisana's curves are no match for Lucy's. She was given several opportunities to become popular but she put them all aside. I mean, sex appeal? Check. Money? Check. The only thing she's lacking of is the attitude. That's what confused Natsu the most. She could've saved herself from the misery she's in right now and yet she's still proud of her decision. He sighed as he walked out of the building. On his way to Lucy, he meet with Lisana and her friends.

"So? What was this all about?" Lisana asked. She had a frown on her features and she seemed _very_ annoyed. She wasn't too pleased about the fact that it had something to do with Lucy.

"I'm having tutoring sessions with Lucy. I'm failing English."

"What the hell!" Lisana yelled angrily. "Why are you having them with _her_? It could've been anyone else!"

Lisana wasn't too pleased to hear about this. She was annoyed and yet jealous. as much as she hated the fact that Lucy rejected her request, a part of her was also glad. Deep down, She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Lucy as a 'popular' and she knew that she would've eventually became the new queen B and that people wouldn't care about her anymore.

Lisana purposely asked Lucy to join them cause she knew she was going to say no and she wanted to make people hate her so that there's no possible chance for Lucy to win. Asking Lucy to join them was risky, i mean what if she actually said yes? Then she would've became popular even faster but at that point she was willing to take any risks cause in the end of the day if she hasn't given a legitimate reason for people to hate her she was going to be popular sooner or later. It was all to keep up her reputation.

"There's nothing i can do about it."

"What? No! I do not approve! Natsu this is a warning if you i find out you _attempted_ to sleep with that skank i will tear you apart. And you do not want to get on my nerves!"

Natsu expressionless face turned into a terrifying frown. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he spoke in a serious tone. "Is that a threat? Actually, Lisana i never officially dated you and you are no different than any other girl. Actually scratch that, you can take those Instagram followers of yours and shove 'em right up your saggy ass. What you don't understand is that a prostitute like you would never be a successful scientist like her father. If i were him i would've disowned you the day you were born." Natsu said then he walked away.

Lisana's jaw dropped. She was lost in words. She hated Lucy! _It was all because of that wench, she ruins everything!_ Lisana cursed under her breath as she turned around and faced her minions "girls, we better get our plan started. That whore went as far as to ruin my perfect relationship with Natsu.."

 _a few moments later_

"Like how dare she? Who does she think she is? She's so fake, like I'm sure she had boob job..."

 _a few moments later_

"Just because she's blond doesn't mean she the shit, we have Jenny don't we? And she's ten times hotter. Like i'm not implying that Jenny is allowed to steal my Natsu nor am i implying that she's hotter than be but like, really who does she think she is?..."

"Lisana."

"And she's all like derrr my dad is rich i'm a- what? Ultear don't interrupt my flawless rant! Now where was i again? Ah yeah. She thinks her father is some hot shit cause he's rich! well my father is even more talented! He's a very famous scientist do you know how many times he had saved the world! He's a superhero and-"

"LISANA! Stop you've been going at it for hours get over it. No one wants to hear an entire bible about your fucking rant."

"And so what? Aren't you my friends? you should always hear me out! Now where was i? Oh yeah. I'm more talented beautiful and clever like who the fuck is she to pick a fight with me..."

"Here we go again" ultear murmured to herself as she slapped her forehead in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Lucy grabbed her bag and headed out of the school building. She was going to meet Natsu at the school gates and they were going to walk to his home together. Well he was her neighbor anyway, so they both knew the way pretty well. She reached Natsu and they both walked home. Both of them kept their mouths shut causing another awkward silence. Finally they reached their destination. The house was fancy but was filled with none fancy people.

"Yo mom, i'm back." Natsu informed as he got in the house with lucy.

Natsu's mother looked at Lucy up and down then asked "who dafuq is dis snobby lookin' girl"

 _Okay what kind of mom behaves this way?!_

"She's mah tutor. I'm failing english"

"You are? Screw those teachers, they are fucking useless"

 _That's all? She doesn't even care that he's failing? No wonder he's the spoiled brat he is right now._

"What is wrong with your mother?" Lucy asked in shock.

"She ain't hating on you, so chill. She's just a cool mom. Now shall we start?"

"Trust me i want to finish this the fastest way possible." Lucy stated as she followed Natsu upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Erza rang the door bell and waited patiently. Eventually the door was opened revealing the blunette. He leaned on the door, narrowed his eyes then looked at the redhead up and down.

"Sup, babe?"

 _That wasn't like him. Definitely Jellal wouldn't dress and talk like some_ _gangster_.

"...Jellal-l...?"

"It's Mystogan. Jellal's twin brother. You can call me Myst. But if you find me attractive, you may call me Mysty." There was an awkward silence until He suddenly screamed in horror. "ANIMA!"

There was an awkward silence once again. Mystogan's attitude was disgusting in so many ways. Erza had an excalibur-like expression on her face for a brief moment then she spoke up.

"You... hit your head as a child, didn't you?" She asked sarcastically.

Suddenly Jellal showed up and pushed Mystogan aside, then invited Erza in. They both sat on the couch then Erza spoke.

"Listen Jellal. I came here for a reason. I want you to help me out with something. Lucy's my best friend. I know her pretty well and i know she won't be able to tutor Natsu for that long so i thought that maybe we could..."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"...Then you change these letters and add these. Get it?" Lucy asked as she glanced at her classmate and found him staring at her boobs again. It happened like thrice. "If you don't stop staring at my boobs i'll smack you."

"I'd smash you too, babe." Natsu retorted with a flirty face.

"See? that's exactly why we're having these stupid tutoring sessions. Your thoughts must always be sexual! Can't you think of something else?"

"So... are you down or what? We can smash right now ya know."

"Uh! Why do they call it tutoring? It's more like torturing!"

"No Lucy, actually, what _you_ lack of is a few 'sarcasm' tutoring sessions. Maybe, just maybe, you'll make it as a comedian then."

"Screw you."

"I'd love to screw up with you, all night long."

"As if you filthy pervert!"

"Ow. You're tutoring me with those words!"

"Wasn't my pun lame like five seconds ago? You know what? Scratch that. Let's just get this over with." Lucy said as she handed Natsu a few papers.

"Answer these questions."

* * *

"...yeah we can do that." Jellal said as he took a sip of his tea then looked back at his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure if i really wanna do this." Erza said as she lowered her head then looked Jellal. "To be honest, i feel like this is a good opportunity for Lucy to overcome the bullies she's getting and become more sociable." Erza sighed. "But at the same time i can't just leave her with Natsu."

Jellal put his cup back on the table then sighed. "In that case, we'll just have to wait. We'll see, if it gets really out of hand, we will take an action."

"Yeah i-"

She was interrupted by Mystogan who suddenly showed up in the room and screamed.

"ANIMA!"

Erza's sweat dropped. You could see the dark aura coming from her. "Jellal, what is wrong with your brother?"

"He's having a mental break down. He had a girlfriend called Anima who dumped him. He couldn't get over their break up to this day."

Erza sighed as she placed her tea cup on the table. "It's getting late. I have to go. I'll meet you tomorrow."

With that being said they both gave their 'goodbye's and Erza headed back to her house.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Lucy and Natsu's tutoring session was reaching it's climax. Lucy caughed him staring at her boobs eventually but she stopped slapping him over it cause she knew he was gonna do it again.

"... and then you write it like that."

Suddenly the room door opened revealing Natsu's mom. She walked in then she put two plates on the table.

"Here's some snack. Dig in" said the supposedly parent then left the room. Lucy looked at the food in front of her, she was disgusted.

"Ew what is that? You call that food?" Lucy asked in disgust.

"Oh yeah? And what do you classy people eat?" Natsu asked mockingly.

"We eat edible things." Lucy answered sarcastically.

"This is edible." Natsu replied.

"Debatable." Lucy retorted. She looked at the watch on the wall.

"It's getting late, i'm gonna go. See you tomorrow." Lucy said as she packed up her stuff then walked back home.

* * *

 _ **i really rushed this chapter so i sincerely apologize for making any mistakes. but please review? reviews give me the motivation to keep this thing going so if i don't get some i don't think i may continue but i promise you it gets really interesting later!  
**_


End file.
